poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Rocket
Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) is a group of Pooh's #1 enemies. Their main goal is, or was, solely to capture Pikachu. Now they're changing plans; they want to get their hands on Pooh and his friends and take them to their leader Giovanni for revenge, but Pooh and his pals always defeat Team Rocket easily just like what Ash and his friends did. In Winnie the Pooh and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Pumbaa called them Team "Dork-et" and headbutted them that they were being blasted off again. The team consists of: Jessie, a brash and tempermental red-headed woman; James, a goofy and comical purple-haired man; and Meowth, a snide and crafty member of the Pokémon species of the same name, but unique for his ability to speak English. Trivia *Jessie, James, and Meowth guest starred in ''Pooh's Adventures of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang'', Pooh's Adventures of Matilda, ''Pooh's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Three Musketeers'', Pooh's Adventures of The Goonies, Winnie the Pooh and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (where they worked for the White Witch), the Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars saga, and Pooh's Adventures of Willow. They are also briefly seen in a bonus ending for Winnie the Pooh vs. Hook. *Team Rocket will be back in a few Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time sequels, two Winnie the Pooh/Karate Kid sequels, the Winnie the Pooh/3 Ninjas films, Winnie the Pooh Goes Back to the Future Part II, Winnie the Pooh Goes Rockin' With Judy Jetson, ''Winnie the Pooh Returns to Alaska'', the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies, Pooh's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue, ''Pooh's Adventures of Avatar'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Ice Age'', Pooh's Adventures of Escape to Witch Mountain, ''Pooh's Adventures of Newsies'', ''Pooh's Adventures of It Takes Two'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 2'', Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7, ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled'', ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'', and ''Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule''. *Team Rocket will team up with the Hyenas, the Jungle Cubs' Vultures, Lord Rothbart, and the Grand Duke of Owls to work for Bluto in Winnie the Pooh Meets Popeye. *Team Rocket will get their revenge on Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Team Rocket will team up with the Hyenas and the Jungle Cubs' Vultures to work for each villains in the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies. *Team Rocket teamed up with Jafar and Iago in Ash's Adventures of Aladdin. *Team Rocket teamed up with the Hyenas and the Jungle Cubs' Vultures to work for Frollo in Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Team Rocket will team up with Maleficent in Ash's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Team Rocket will team up with Prince John in Ash Ketchum Meets Robin Hood. *Team Rocket will team up with The Grand Duke of Owls to work for the Skeksis in Ash Ketchum and The Dark Crystal. *Team Rocket will team up with Shere Khan to work for Lord Rothbart in Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess. *Team Rocket will team up with The Grand Duke of Owls and the Hyenas to work for King Jareth in Ash Ketchum Goes To Labyrinth. *Team Rocket will team up with The Grand Duke of Owls to work for Merlock in Ash's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. *Team Rocket will team up with Arthur and Cecil to work for Gaston in Ash's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *Team Rocket will make their first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover in ''Bloom's Adventures of The Muppet Movie''. Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Humans Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Non-Disney villains